Because it never happened
by ultimate nub pl0x
Summary: If it can't be remembered, then it never happened, right?


_**Because it never happened**_

Ran woke up, breathing heavily, the same nightmare had always been haunting her, ever since then, she's been having it every night, with heavy rain and rolling thunder.

What's its significance? Why does it feel so real? Why does it feel as if it's happened before?

But no it couldn't have, Ran doesn't remember knowing any teenage detective, nor does she remember anybody by the name of Shinichi either, except that she has to visit and place flowers on a grave marked "Shinichi Kudo" every once in a while.

"Mouri, are you alright?" A cool voice came.

That's Miyano; she was a transfer student who was living in the detective agency. She had moved here from America a few years ago, but both her parents died when a fire broke out in her house a few months back, so she had to live with Ran.

Well, at least that's what Ran was told.

"I had, the same nightmare again, it's always that boy, why does he keep appearing? Is it a sign from another world? Does this have anything to do with the grave that we always visit?"

Silence, as she saw Miyano's expression darken.

"Now now Mouri-San, some nightmares are normal, some may just leave a stronger impact than others; your brain might just be selective in its nightmares."

The sentence was forced, she could tell, was Miyano hiding something? Can't be, she's asked her many times about it, Miyano always says it's just the brain acting up.

_Flashback_

_"Shinichi! Stop! Don't!"_

_"No Ran, I'm sorry, but I have to do this."_

_Blank_

_Billowing wind in the starry night sky, the rain drops pelted them heavily. Splat. Splat. Splat._

_"NOOOOO SHINICHIII!"_

_Blank_

_Flash End_

It always ended there. Gaps in between, unfilled.

Ran gazed out into the starry night, she couldn't sleep.

Miyano watches Ran sadly from the back, as she saw her gazing blankly into the night sky.

That stupid detective, why did he have to block the bullet for her? He could have just shot Gin, took Ran, and ran, but he didn't, he had to come save her.

Ran still doesn't remember, and she won't. The police took a great deal of effort to cover the whole thing up. At least after all the effort they took, the black org is down, and she managed to create a working antidote.

But, it was not worth the sacrifice.

***Months Later***

The autumn leave were falling. Woosh, as a gentle breeze fluttered the leaves across their faces.

Ran stated at the grave with blank emotion.

"Shinichi..."

Was all she could mumble as she shook her head, as if trying to remember a dream, after waking up. How impossible it is to remember it.

Miyano stood beside her.

'Didn't you promise to come back after taking down the black org? To lead a happy life with us? To be normal again?'

Flashback

_"NO, CAREFUL!"_

_Shinichi darted in front of her, the bullet hitting close to his chest._

_The rain fell, heavy droplets fell down. Splat._

_She was shocked. What happened. Why didn't he just shoot Gin after she was shot, take Ran and leave._

_"Take... Care... Of Ran... Love..."_

_Flash End_

Love, it was the last word he said. Love who?

_Flashback_

_Shinichi mustered all the strength he could, grabbed hold of the man with flowing silver hair, and rolled of the building._

_Flash End_

Why? Why did he have to do that?

It stated to rain, pitter patter.

It got heavier. Splat.

Ran could suddenly recall it vividly, in the dark rainy sky, hurtling down on then just like how it was now.

Ran abruptly turned to Miyano, "Miyano-San, the nightmares, try are getting really realistic. But they aren't real, are they? There wasn't such a person that I knew called Shinichi right? I mean I would've remembered if I did know him. But it all feel do real" She suddenly sounded really doubtful.

The wind howled, loudly it did. As if a warning to some thing.

No, it's better to be left ignorant, if the truth would get her for life.

"No, they aren't." Shiho smiled sadly, she'd missing the tantei a lot. She wanted to tell Ran, but she didn't want to bring her memories that would hurt her even more.

He's never coming back.

The sky grew darker, Ran stood there, silent, watching Miyano.

It hurts too, to be the only one knowing the dark past of your loved one.

"No Mouri," bring up an extremely well practiced fake smile; she felt her heart hurt, like it had never hurt before. "He isn't real, because it never happened in the first place."

**A/N: This is a fic I wrote to get my writing senses back. Although it might not be good enough yet, I think I should be able to get better. SORRY for all the people who have been reading Ctrl+Z, I haven't been updating because. Uhhh. I've been lazy :P JUST A BIT. I also have a bit of writer's block. Will update ASAP.**


End file.
